Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-311735 discloses a technique for a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, in which a protection tape is applied to a surface of a wafer, the wafer is processed, and thereafter the protection tape is peeled from the wafer. When the wafer is processed, the protection tape suppresses a scratch and the like from occurring on the surface of the wafer.